Like
by twi-chan
Summary: Alkaid's thoughts when she recieved the Flower Gift greeting card from Haseo. [HaseoAlkaid]


_//disclaimer; _well what do you know. the yaoi fangirl decided to write some het. D8 Haseo... slash... Alkaid. Oh, stfu. it's cute. D'8

I DON'T OWN .HACK! Or Haseo, or Alkaid, or anyone else for that matter.

_//special note; _this is actually an Alkaid-centered fic. it's kinda like, what she was thinking of, what she was feeling, when Haseo sent her that Flower Gift greeting card and kinda admitted he liked her. SO. No bashing, please.

-------

**L**_i_k_**e**_

-------

It was just like any other day today, as Chika turned on her computer after she returned home from school. It was her daily ritual. On her way back home, she would think of good area keywords, that were five or moreso levels higher than her character Alkaid, so she can clear out the field, dungeon, whatever--- so she could get stronger. Strong enough so she can catch up with her friend, Haseo. Haseo, the infamous Terror of Death, the emperor of the Demon Palace, who she lost to in the arena. But now she set aside her diffirences with the PKK, and even became friends with the boy who humilated her infront everyone in the arena. He didn't mean to _humilate _her, but in order to progress further in the tournament, to battle it out with the then-emperor, Endrance, he had to do whatever means necessary. Putting on her headset and clicking on "The World" icon on her startup screen, she logged into the game.

Moments later, she was now at her World desktop. She noticed something on her mail icon, something yellow flashing. "'New'?... Oh, new mail. Probably CC Corp campaigns." Clicking on the icon, the mail menu opened, and it appeared that she has three new messages. Two from CC Corp, and one from...

_Haseo, "Flower Gift"_

She had heard that any greeting card that ended with 'gift' was rare, so she smiled as she clicked on his message, even giggling alittle as she looked at the little grunty holding flowers. Deciding to humor him, she sent a reply.

_Alkaid, Re: Flower Gift_

_Flowers..._

_Geez, I'm not really sure how to respond._

Clicking 'send', she decided to look on the community forum, looking at the new topics in the Rumours forum. "Tri-Edge, eh? That's bull. How could there be someone in this game who PKs people who become comatose in reality?" Chika thought. Of course, the idea of this 'Tri-Edge' person seemed like a bad joke by some little kids who have alot of time on their hands to make such a story, but then again, there were people who played the game that went into a coma. Chika would always assume that those were really hardcore players that fainted from exhaustion. That _had _to be it. The sound of something that went 'ding-ding' broke her trail of thought, and noticed that a message appeared on the screen. "You have one new e-mail." Could it be Haseo? She clicked back onto the mail menu, and it _was _Haseo.

_Haseo, My feelings_

_They represent how I feel..._

_I hope you'll respond with how you feel._

"... how I feel?" she said, contemplating on whether or not she could tell him how she felt for him, the feelings she had for him for awhile now. Taking a deep breath, she hovered the mouse over the 'reply' button.

_Alkaid, Re: My feelings_

_Haseo... You're just teasing me, aren't you?_

_There's no way you would actually say something like that!_

Gathering all her strength, she clicked the 'send button', a nervous feeling tying knots over and over again in her stomach, as she eagerly waited for him to respond. Several mintues later, he did.

_Haseo, I never lie_

_It's true that I can't always say how I feel, but I never lie._

Chika could hear her heart beating faster than usual now. Does he... _really _mean that? Does he actually... have feelings... for her? She had to know. _Had _to. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to see Haseo the same again.

_Alkaid, Re: I never lie_

_Haseo... can I... really believe you?_

_I... I could get the wrong idea, if you keep saying stuff like that!!_

It was now or never. She admitted that she was thinking of Haseo actually admitting his feelings for her in the message, so this next message from him... She quickly clicked send, and bit her fingernails in wait. What if he does feel the same? What if he doesn't? How will they react when they see each other again? How... _ding-ding._ Gasping out, she hovered the arrow over his new message. Breathing in and out, she clicked.

_Haseo, So get it_

_So get the wrong idea._

She couldn't believe it.

He felt the same.

She smiled widely, even got up from her chair and jumped alittle, happily. Remembering she had to respond, she put her happy parade on hold to write him her reply.

_Alkaid, Re: So get it_

_... So that's how you really and truly feel. Haseo... No, Ryou.. I will forever keep those words in my heart._

_Not in Alkaid's, but Chika's._

_And just so you know, you probably didn't wanna talk to me, if you said you were joking. There would've been hell in store for you, Haseo:)_

Sending, she smiled as she took her headset off and laid down on her bed, content to just stay there and think about Haseo, and how he felt about her. She even laughed alittle, completely and totally drowning in her own happiness.

_//fin._

xxxxxxx

_//A/N; _wow, what a really... undetailed story. x.e; I meant for it to be alittle more detailed, but... shrug. I dunno what happened there. I think I can do yaoi better. xD I just wanted to write something Haseo/Alkaid, because that pairing is kinda cute. And if you didn't spend that much time building up Alkaid's affection while you had her, those e-mails are actually real. I just edited them alittle. xD -loves on mail walkthroughs- I dunno if I'll write more for this pairing, though. Ah well. Review please!

_//twi-chan._


End file.
